The Kigo Affair
by GallifreyanPanicMoon
Summary: Three years after Graduation, Kim and Ron, residing at opposite ends of the globe, remain a couple and continue to do their "Save the world" thing. On their missions, Kim and Shego pursue and ongoing fight however, as their tactics become more intimate, both women begin to question the nature of their relationship. Kim soon finds herself in a dilemma: Shego, or Ron? (Kigo; RonXKim)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The gentle sound of clicking echoed through her apartment as Kim's fingers danced across her keyboard, finishing her latest paper. Her finger pressed the last key gently as she leaned back in her chair with satisfaction.

A familiar ring came from her landline which she retrieved, knowing exactly who was on the other line.

"Hey KP" said the familiar cheery voice.

"Ronaldo" Kim replied, Ron laughed.

"Just checking in," he said. Kim could tell he was smiling at her joke without having to see him. "That paper coming along alright?"

"Just finished it, why do you still greet me like that?" She half laughed with sudden curiosity.

"Like what, KP?"

"Like _that._" Kim laughed at Ron's usual obliviousness. "We're in a relationship and you still greet me by my name, is that really necessary?"

"What do you mean? Those were your initials."

Kim laughed again. "No," she smiled, "what I mean is generally in a relationship, people don't need to greet each other with names, it's sort of obvious who they're addressing. It's not like with friends when people have heaps of them, I only have one boyfriend and I _know_ who he is."

"Yeah but Kim, we are friends as well right?" Ron asked innocently.

"Of course, Ron."

"And we've been friends longer than we've been together, so why do things have to change?"

"They don't, Ron" Kim replied sweetly. She hoped she hadn't offended Ron; she liked his childish innocence that was commonly presented in such behaviour. "I was just wondering. It doesn't matter. Oh! I just remembered, funny you should ring now. Wayde called before, he got a lead on Drakken. Apparently he's broken into area 51 and–"

"Stolen highly classified alien technology. Pardon me, captain obvious." Ron interrupted smarmily.

"No need to be a smartarse, Ron," Kim grinned, "I figured we could–"

"Sneak into his top secret lair, battle off guards, steal back the device, call it a night?"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

"But yeah," she laughed, "the usual." Battling Drakken had become a simple work routine for the pair of them.

"Sounds good," Ron approved, "then Bueno Nacho?"

Kim sighed. "Ron," she scoffed, "really? Aren't we a little old for Bueno Nacho?"

"_Nunca, señorita_, I haven't had Bueno Nacho for nearly two years and I didn't learn all this Spanish for nothing!"

"You learnt Spanish just to–Wait! What? Two years? Really?"

"In case you have forgotten," Ron said in a matter-a-fact tone, "I live in Japan now."

"Oh, of course."

"Some American cuisine would be _espléndido_."

"Technically, it's Mexican." Kim reminded him.

"Whatever, KP, here in Asia, they're one and the same – American company, Mexican food, same dif'."  
"Okay, okay. I assume you'll stay over?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"And Wayde can organise a lift for you."

"_Muchas gracias._"

Kim rolled her eyes, "English, Ron, English."

"Right, right."

"Actually," Kim thought aloud, "how much _Japanese_ do you know?"

"Enough!" Ron protested, "_Ore wa chijo ni umaku nihongo o hanasu._"

"Okay my multilingual friend, I shall see you in a few hours."

"I look forward to it," he smiled, "a splendid date."

Kim laughed. "Alright," she smiled "I'll happily call it a date."

"It'll be like old times, KP," Ron said excitedly, "I'll see you soon."

Ron hung up and Kim placed her phone back on the receiver. Defeating super villains and celebrating at a fast food restaurant was certainly not what many would call a date. But for Ron and Kim, it was certainly something ideal. Mission work was the only way Kim and Ron had managed to see each other after graduation, as they now resided in separate corners of the globe; Kim studying Foreign Correspondence in America while Ron worked full time at the Yamanouchi School in Japan, studying Monkey Kun Fu. The couple had been together just over three years. They'd had the occasional argument, but the destruction of super villains and their plots to take over the world were often what would hold the couple together.

Barely twenty, Kim studied part time allowing her to be a fulltime freelance crime-fighter as she continued to pursue her greatest field. A lot had changed over the past four years as she had moved out and lived on her own, however the greatest thing, her greatest hobby and now job, had not changed in the slightest.

Kim got out of her desk chair and grabbed her mission clothes from her wardrobe. As she dressed, she pondered excitedly on the thought of another mission with Ron. Normally, she treated her work very seriously, but in this case, all she could think about was seeing Ron again. It had only been a week since the couple had had a mission together, yet for Kim, it had felt like an eternity.

"I'm telling you KP, I can smell the beautiful melted cheese already!"

"Ron! Is this really the time?"

The couple were sneakily climbing the mountain to Drakken's hideout, well, "sneakily" in a manner of speaking.

"We are supposed to be swiftly and silently sneaking into Drakken's hideout, in, most importantly, a _professional_ manner, and you are thinking about Nacos?"

"Kim, you don't understand," Ron replied in a whiney tone that always charmed Kim, "it will be like seeing an old friend again."

"I should probably tell you," Kim grabbed another rock, pulling herself onto a stable platform so she could speak to Ron properly, "every mission with you feels like seeing an old friend again."

Ron climbed up and joined her. "But Kim, I'm your boyfriend."

"Exactly," said Kim, gripping his hands, "but since you moved to Japan, I only see you on missions. So every mission is like you coming home after being away for a long time. I know that's frequently, but whenever I see you, it's always warm, fresh and new."

Ron smiled, "seeing you is far more inviting than Bueno Nacho."

Kim's eyes widened in surprise. "Now _that_ is saying something!"

Ron nodded, but then grinned enthusiastically, "but having both is the greatest package deal!"

Kim sighed, rolling her eyes although she couldn't help but smile at Ron's typical Ronness. She was most fond of it.

The couple climbed to the top and established their usual plan of attack.

"Okay," Ron whispered, "me, Drakken, you, Shego?"

_Shego_. Now _there_ was an interesting character. Flowing black hair as dark as her nature, an emerald cat suit defining her physical features, and a cunning attitude to hold it all together. But it wasn't all this that made Shego so fascinating. Every mission with Drakken, Kim would battle Shego more fiercely than she would any other villain or their henchmen. Unlike most villains, Shego offered Kim a proper challenge. Despite the countless times Kim had placed her and Drakken behind bars, it was unsure who really won their fights. It seemed to Kim that each battle was simply continuing on from the previous in a never ending, thrilling cycle.

"With pleasure," Kim grinned.

Sure enough, Kim noticed a glowing green light in her peripherals and a sudden warmth of plasma nearby; she braced herself for Shego's attack. Kim turned as the slender woman appeared; her hands ablaze with fiery green plasma. "Delighted as always, Kimmy," came her wicked, sly voice.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kim replied as they broke out into a feisty battle. The two ablaze with adrenalin moved swiftly, gripping each other in a tight wrestle as they fought violently. Ron ducked to avoid Shego's fierce blows of plasma running into Drakken's lair. Kim swerved to avoid Shego's fiery blows, diving between her legs, tripping the woman onto her face. Kim leapt onto Shego, pinning her down by her wrists as Shego struggled against Kim's fists to regain dominance. Shego sniggered, "Someone's got a little kick in them today, and I have to say, I love it."

"Verbal play won't cut it for you today." Kim replied through a fierce grin, although she couldn't help but love Shego's smartarse comment.

For Kim, _this_ was what made her job perfect; the excitement, the tension, the thrill, the fiery play that she could share with only one person. It was evident to Kim that Shego was her _favourite_ arch nemesis. She made another great duck avoiding a fist of flaming plasma but was then met by another heavy blow, sending her flying across the room, throwing her hard against a wall. The pain was blinding, _it was so good_.

Shego stood over her, smirking wickedly. "Always delighted, princess," she said slyly.

Kim laughed. "You think we're done?" She teased, bringing her feet to Shego's stomach, propelling her away from her. Kim got to her feet as Shego ran at her again. The two dove into Drakken's lair as they moved into another tight brawl.

"KP!" Came Ron's excited voice, "I've got it! Let's go!"

Shego was now on top of Kim, holding her down, her eyes a flame with what Kim perceived as "success!" Kim was still on top though, despite Shego being physically so. "I'll see you again soon," Kim grinned, Shego smirked back at her. Kim acted on pure instinct, looking back on it afterwards she wasn't sure why she did it or if she really should have, but none the less, she reached for Shego's face and pressed her lips against hers. Shego was completely taken a back and released Kim from her grip immediately. Kim slipped out from underneath her and bolted to the exit with Ron.

_What the hell did she just do?_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Sorry but, what the hell were you thinking?"

The couple had bolted from Drakken's lair and contacted Wayde who arranged for Drakken and Shego's arrest as well as the return of the device to Area 51. They were now at Bueno Nacho in Middleton, just like old times, looking back at the events of the past few hours.

Kim twirled her salad around her fork. "I don't know Ron," she replied honestly.

"But you kissed Shego!" He blurted at her.

"Shh!" She violently brought a finger to her lips and caught an odd look from the janitor who was mopping the isle.

"Okay, sorry," Ron whispered, "but why?"

Kim sighed, "I needed a way out and it was the only thing I could think of. It's not like it meant anything. You're not mad at me are you?" She was slightly worried now.

"Err," he thought for a little while, this made Kim especially worried. "No, KP. Not at all," he assured her. "It's just that it was Shego, I mean, isn't that a little awkward?"

Kim thought for a little bit. Come to think of it, it was hardly awkward at all. She supposed that in the moment she didn't really think of how it would affect her emotionally however, if anything, she actually rather enjoyed it.

"Yeah," she replied in a disgusted tone which she hoped convinced Ron, "ew."

Ron laughed which Kim accepted as a sign that he believed her and, to her relief, changed the subject. As she sat, quietly eating her salad, she pondered on her actions of a few hours ago. Why _did_ she do what she did? Was it just a tactic? Did she find Shego hot? Or worse, did she _like_ Shego? The latter two were utterly ridiculous. It was evidently a most effective battle tactic, the greatest distraction – arousal. But why was she thinking about it like this? Why drove her to do it in the first place?

"Grande Size me!" Ron bellowed with delight as he collected his meal. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck in preparation, like he was about to wrestle someone rather than enjoy a meal.

"Ron, it's just a Naco." Kim laughed.

Ron's eyes widened in horror and he gasped dramatically.

"Just a Naco?" He spat in disgust. "Just a Naco, KP? Do you realise how long it has been since I had the greatest invention in Mexican/Americano cuisine which, I might remind you, _I_ created and is now sold across the country?"

Kim giggled. Not that she found Nacos particularly inviting, it was the way Ron spoke about food as though it were God that amused her. It really was like old times; the two of them home in Middleton and at Bueno Nacho of all places.

Ron closed his eyes and took in a great mass of air. Slowly, he rose his hands to his mouth, in which was a mountain of cheese and spice, and bit into it. Kim watched him chew slowly, his eyes closed, like an invocation; it was as though he had taken the breath of life. Then, in barely more than a whisper, Ron spoke; "_God bless America._"

Kim couldn't take it anymore. She let out a great snort which sent soda flying out of her nose and onto Ron's plate. She bellowed with laughter, her voice echoing off the ceiling and the walls as she collapsed in her seat. Ron glared at her as she recovered, tears of joy flooding her eyes. She grinned at him just as his look of disapproval became one of amusement. The two laughed together, Ron had to put the Naco down for fear that he would spill it with his shaking hands and Kim didn't dare drink her soda until she was certain she had recovered.

The two continued to smile as they finished their meal. Kim placed her hand on Ron's, "best date ever" she smiled. She knew her younger, teen self would have been disgusted at the thought of going to Bueno Nacho as a date, but after so many years of knowing Ron, it seemed only fitting as it had become a symbol of their relationship.

Kim pulled into the car port of her apartment. She killed the motor and sat back in her seat, fixing her gaze on Ron. Ron smiled down at her. His fingertips brushed her face gently as he pushed her soft red hair off her pale face, she smiled meekly back at him. He brought his hand behind her head and brought her face to his, their lips met. Kim brought her own hands over Ron's shoulders as she opened her mouth, allowing their tongues to lock in embrace. Kim loved Ron's kisses. Not only were they soft and magical but the way he held her in his arms, his large, gentle hands against her skin. He filled every inch of her body with warmth.

The couple moved quickly upstairs into Kim's apartment where they conducted their love affair once again.

They lay together, the moist bed sheets clinging to their perspiring skin. Her body was so warm despite it being February. Ron had a way of always making her feel warm. "You've lost weight." Kim smiled. She admired his naked body with its now slimed figure and defined muscles. She traced his newly visible abdominals with a slender finger. "They mustn't feed you at Ninja school, unless you still can't claim sushi from the lunch lady."

Ron laughed. "They feed us well actually. They work us harder though, not that I'm very obedient." He smiled at her. "That Naco will probably undo it all."

Kim giggled "I doubt it."

She moved in closer, resting her back against him as she pulled his arm around her. "That was wonderful," she sighed happily.

"Oh, you're very good," he replied; she laughed again. Gripping his hand, she placed his palm over her bare breast and stroked his fingers gently. "I love you," she whispered.

Ron brought his face over her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, KP."

Kim smiled at his words. She closed her eyes as subtle tears of joy formed beneath her eyelids, for she knew; she was absolutely certain. She loved Ron more than anyone in the world, he meant everything to her; and a tactical kiss with Shego or with any other enemy she might face was never going to change that.

The couple slept peacefully together.

Two weeks had passed after Kim and Ron had defeated Drakken again and, most unusually, hadn't seen Kim a single emergency call and she happily tended to her studies, going to lectures and doing her assignment at home, like a normal college student. Although it was a satisfying and what she felt to be a well deserved "break", it meant she had no way of seeing Ron any time soon. She was unable to contact him as his course at Yamanouchi was currently most intense and only missions allowed them to be together as he could classify them as "field training". Unfortunately, this did allow Kim time to dwell on something else she had specifically promised herself she wouldn't – her kiss with Shego.

She had told herself she loved Ron, that was absolutely certain, but there certainly was something intriguing about Shego that she found most erotic. Put simply, she did have a superior figure, a tempting tone and smartarse attitude, and put simply, to battle, she was an absolute dream. Everything about her was very... No, she didn't dare find Shego sexy. Not only was she with Ron but she had always liked guys. She supposed she had never even considered how she might feel about girls but even so, she was certain she was straight... almost.

While sitting in her bedroom, reading over her lecture notes one evening, she lay back on her bed and pondered on the whole Shego thing. Could she possibly like girls erotically? She couldn't possibly date one, she knew she only liked boys like that, _she only loved Ron_. There certainly was something about girls that was... appealing. Abruptly, she was met by a vision in her mind of Shego slowly stripping her cat suit... NO!

She sat back up and shook her head to try and scratch the image from her mind. "That is disgusting!" She thought "Shego? That's ridiculous!"

She lay on her stomach and picked up her highlighter, attending to her lecture notes again. She skimmed over a sentence, searching for important points, but unfortunately, studying wasn't enough to push away the powerful image. Shego was back in her mind, unzipping her cat suit down the centre and pulling it off at the shoulders, she wasn't wearing underwear. Kim placed her highlighter down and moved her hand between her legs. Gently, she rubbed her fingers against her pyjamas, she felt so pleasant beneath them.

"STOP!" She yelled aloud and got up off her bed, "no, no, no, no, no, absolutely out of the question! Nuh, uh! That is wrong! I love _Ron_!"

Unable to concentrate anymore, she put her notes away and climbed into bed. "I love Ron, I love Ron, I love Ron." She repeated to herself. She lay facing her window, trying to clear her mind and sleep. "I love Ron, I love Ron," she repeated.

Her gaze moved out her window and into the night sky; a very clear night, every star in the sky was visible. Suddenly a flash of green dashed across her view. It was so quick she had only just noticed it, she wasn't even sure if she had imagined it. She knew it was downright laughable, but it seemed to her like the glow of Shego's plasma hands.

Her Kimmunicator beeped and she jumped out of bed to retrieve it. "What's the sitch, Wayde?"

"Sorry it's so late Kim, but it seems urgent. Shego's broken out of prison."

"What?" Kim shook her head, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"It's Shego, she's on the loose. I tried to contact Ron too but Sensei said he had an important test tonight at Yamanouchi."

"No Ron?" Kim's heart sank a little. Two weeks was such a long time for them, she missed him.

"Sorry, Kim, but it gets worse. There has been no sighting of her, I've tried but I can't get a fix on her. I'm not sure if it's another thing with the Señor Seniors, but no one knows where she is."

Kim gazed out her window again, picturing the quick blaze of green again. "I think I might know, Wayde," she replied. "I'm on it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I had to edit this chapter. Not only was I not satisfied with it, I just knew, even though I couldn't write it much better now, it would be at least better than how it was. Okay, if you've already read this chapter, there's no need to read the changes. The same stuff happens, the prose is just a little better. If you haven't read this yet, bear in mind ****this fanfiction was rated M for a reason****. Just forewarning you in case you'd rather not read explicit content.**

**Oh, and while I'm editing this. I'm sorry I haven't properly thanked everyone who has favourited and reviewed this story, it really means a lot to me that you appreciate what I write. It started as something small and personal in my spare time so it's really lovely that you appreciate this as much as I do :)  
More importantly, thank you, most dearly, to the great number of people who continue to follow this story, no matter how long it takes me to update it. So far I have been working on it for over eighteen months (that's up to chapter 7, seeing this is an update) and it amazes me how far my writing style has come and how my ideas and knowledge expands. Thank you, everyone :)**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

Part 3

After climbing quickly into her mission clothes, Kim moved quickly outside to inspect her window where she saw the flash of green light. Sure enough, she noticed scorch marks slashed into the side of the building which gave a faint green glow, not unlike the damage caused by Shego's plasma. The scorch marks appeared on other buildings too and continued up the street. Kim followed them, running up the street in case she might catch up to Shego. She made a sharp turn into an alleyway as the marks continued along the buildings there. As she ran swiftly, something unpleasant dawned on her, _what if Shego was leading her?_

She rounded another corner and stopped abruptly in the middle of the road; something at the end of the street had caught her attention. It was met by a faint green glow coming out of the dark at the end of the street. Quietly, she ran, watching the light grow bigger and stronger, allowing her to make out the details on the buildings around her. As she grew closer, she realised the light was coming from a garage under one of the buildings and she immediately slowed down so as not to be detected. She stopped abruptly and moved quietly against the wall, where she slowly inched herself closer to the entrance. She felt the warmth of the glow on her face and knew, absolutely, that Shego was in there. Her heart skipped a beat.

Something was telling her that Shego had planned for her to follow her. Actually no, it was beyond obvious! Shego wouldn't leave such defined plasma damage purposely unless she wanted to be followed. Kim breathed heavily as she knew she could be walking right into a trap, however, part of her was leaping with excitement. She hadn't scored a mission for two weeks and she was longing for some action, and it being Shego meant a proper fight, a proper challenge. She exhaled deeply and gritted her teeth, smiling subtly. Slowly she inched her body closer to the opening and peered into the garage.

A flash of green filled her vision as she was met by a mighty blow. Shego had leapt out right in front of her and Kim was propelled hard onto her back. Kim jumped back onto her feet and braced herself for another attack.

Kim observed Shego; she held her usual powerful stance and fiery presence. She had even attained her cat suit despite having just escaped from prison. The corner of Shego's lip curled up. "So you came."

Kim smiled in response, "I only came for the challenge."

Shego's subtle smirk slowly turned into quite a wicked smile. Kim's eye turned to her gloved palms which began to glow neon green. Shego bolted at her, her hands ablaze as she threw darts of fiery plasma directly at Kim. Kim avoided them, tumbling swiftly just as Shego sprung into the air, landing before Kim just as they commenced their proper, girl to girl battle.

They fought close, gripping each other's forearms with tight fists. They both struggled against each other's force, their arms strained as they pushed hard against each other, blood pumping through their veins like fire. Shego was just stronger as she managed to forcefully throw Kim onto her back again. Kim could feel adrenaline flooding her, stronger than ever before. Fights like these made her feel _amazing_.

Kim looked up just as she saw Shego leap at her and lifted her legs, throwing Shego over her head and onto the ground. Both women looked at each other, their emerald eyes aflame. Kim glanced to her side and spotted the entrance to the garage. Without thinking, she leapt up and bolted inside.

Kim stopped in the deserted garage as it became all too clear why she was here. She was standing in the middle of a practically empty workroom with a small toolbox stashed in a corner next to a long iron rod and a several chains hanging overhead to be used for towing machines. Nothing suggested a new Drakken take-over-the-world scheme, nor something the Señor Seniors would conjure up (they were far too rich for that). It was simply an ordinary tradesman's garage. In her peripherals, she watched Shego move into the doorway. This wasn't about crime or stealing for a greater criminal, she simply wanted to meet with Kim, _alone_.

"Wow," she said, "I'm flattered you invited me here tonight, Shego." Kim turned to face her opponent, smiling once again.

"The pleasure's mine, Princess." Shego pulled another sneering grin.

"No Drakken, no plot to take over the world, no high tech devices of the Señor Senior's stock, just you and me. You must have been pretty bored if you're wasting your energy for no pay."

"Oh Kimmy, dear," she replied in her mocking, sympathetic tone, "it was all too easy to break out, what with these." She held up her flaming hands proudly, "but I wasn't just hungry for some playtime, Pumpkin, _I want to finish what we started_."

Kim's thoughts suddenly strayed back to a few weeks ago, back in Drakken's lair. Another usual mission, another excellent battle, although something was different. A tingling sensation travelled up her spine as she recalled, soft black hair brushing her skin and a soft, wet touch to her lips. _What had they started?_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted by a loud jingle above her head as Shego leapt onto the chains, swinging herself forward, pushing Kim over with a mighty force. Kim slid hard across the floor, landing right next to the toolbox and the rod. Shego leapt down and filled her hands with flame again, just as Kim, without thinking, grabbed the rod.

Shego flung plasma directly at Kim at a mighty speed just as Kim, spun the rod rapidly in protection. Shego began to run at her, continuing to throw fiery darts, Kim began to spin even faster as the rod soon became invisible. Shego dove past Kim to shoot from behind just as Kim, leapt around, bracing herself for attack, the rod raised high above her head.

All too suddenly, both women stopped. Their eyes met as they froze, gazing at one another. All the speed and hype from their epic battle had been extinguished. Neither woman moved except for the heavy rise and fall from their aching chests. Then, as quick as it had begun, the plasma disappeared from Shego's hands, Kim lowered the rod and the two women simply stared at each other. Kim felt another shiver right up her spine and down her legs as well; Shego looked very different. She was no longer fierce, menacing or even amused but warm – not with adrenalin like she usually was; a different warmth. They gazed at each other, neither said a word but their eyes met in unison, locking their gaze, green on green; Kim noticed a subtle twinkle in Shego's. Before either woman could have said anything, Kim had dropped the metal rod as Shego had bolted at her. Kim moved eagerly towards her as the green woman clasped Kim's flustered face, their lips meeting once again.

The two women held their embrace for what seemed a lifetime. Their mouths moved harmoniously, just like their fights only peaceful and satisfactory. It felt odd and different, but definitely _right_. Shego moved her fingers through Kim's hair holding the back of her head tightly, Kim felt _amazing_.

...

Before either of them knew it, they had moved into an apartment. Kim soon realised it wasn't her own and wondered if maybe it was Shego's. Kim was pulled hard by the tick thread of her black turtle neck as Shego's green nails brought Kim's body close. Shego placed her slender fingers over a small zip on her clevage and slowly began to remove her cat suit. Kim placed her hands over Shego's stunning naked breasts, _it was just as she imagined._ Shego attacked her mouth again and Kim was blinded allowing her sight to be consumed by darkness and her remaining senses open to Shego's surprises. Kim could feel Shego's hand moving across her slim navel, down across her pants and between her legs. Her touch was gentle and it made Kim tingle with pleasure as she felt herself becoming more aroused.

Shego broke away and tugged at her wrist as they moved into what Kim assumed to be Shego's bedroom. Shego pushed her roughly onto the bed, hitting the mattress with sensational force. Shego climbed on top of Kim's legs and gently began to remove her belt, her long, dark hair gently brushed Kim's naked navel and she felt herself shiver again with pleasure. Shego slowly pulled Kim's pants off, underwear and all, grinning wickedly up at her, before coming back up to her face again and penetrating her lips.

Her kiss was rough and Kim gasped with delight as she closed her eyes and let Shego explore her. Shego pushed her hands up Kim's top, dipping under the wire of her bra to meet her soft, naked breasts beneath. Shego's touch was gentle and as her fingers softly brushed her nipples, Kim felt them turn hard and erect.

Shego moved her hands across Kim's perspiring skin, down to her now naked groin. Gently, she lifted her fingers off Kim's body, one by one, allowing one remaining slender finger to pass down and gently brushing her clitoris. Kim felt a powerful surge travel up her spine again and she arched her back in pleasure.

The experience was sensational, unlike anything Kim had experienced. Her previous sexual experiences had been, well, nothing like this. Nothing else crossed her thoughts at this point; nothing about their battle earlier that night, nothing about their normal lives and relationship. Just the here and now – she placed all trust in Shego, _just for now_.

Kim felt Shego's touch on her most intimate area and began to shake as Shego teased her – it was just like in their fights, but with greater suspense that drove her. Kim became quite restless which Shego now sensed and finally gave in. She moved her face right between Kim's hips and penetrated her.

Kim arched her back again as Shego injected herself into her, thrashing her tongue fiercely. The pleasure was blinding and Kim's eyes rammed shut again as she responded to the unbelievable sensation between her hips. She was aching with pleasure, her joints contracting, gripping the sheets between her swelling phalanges as Shego began to move faster. She couldn't explain how or what, there were no words could explain it, but they moved in perfect unison, a coherent rhythm circling between their actions. It was like their fights, but so much different, so much _better_.

Kim gritted her teeth, holding her breath - Shego could feel Kim's walls tighten against her. Their hearts were pounding in their ears; Kim's head seemed to compress as it throbbed, filling with blood. She gripped her fists tighter and scrunched her face when, at last, she felt a satisfying, heavy trickling sensation flow gently between her legs.

Kim let out a gasp, swallowing a heap of air, allowing oxygen to enter her body again. Her eyes jerked open and heart continued to race as she breathed heavily, panting with exhaustion. Shego slowed her pace and gently withdrew her tongue but brushed her lips lightly against her clitoris before lifting her head; Kim's body surged with an unbelievable shiver and she breathed heavily. Shego rested her chin just below Kim's bellybutton and lay, smiling up at Kim.

Kim's heart was throbbing in her ears, her breath wasn't catching up with her. Her vision soon turned blurry. Shego gazed up at her sweetly, her face lit with joy. Kim felt a small wet drop against her naked stomach and she knew Shego was crying; smiling and crying. Kim suddenly felt her head become extremely heavy and she couldn't lift it. Her vision turned white as exhaustion consumed her, it truly was the most unbelievable experience of her life. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, lying there with Shego.

The sound of birds awoke Kim as she felt the morning sunlight fill her face with warmth. She smiled to herself as she tried very hard to remember the dream she'd had. There wasn't a single detail she could recall, other than the fact that she had felt amazing. She slowly opened her eyes, gazing out the window into a beautiful cloudless sky.

She didn't quite feel like getting up yet and pulled the doona close, soon realising it wasn't her doona she was gripping. She rolled over and what she saw caused her to shriek with horror and roll off the bed in shock. Not only was she not in her own bed, but she was in someone else's... accompanied by _someone else_.

She stood up and slowly moved over to the bed where she saw a heap of black hair on the pillow. _It can't be_. Gently, she pulled the doona back a little, just far enough to catch a glimpse of the person's face. The sight made her leap back in terror, falling onto the floor again. Her dream came flooding back into her memory, although she knew too well it was much more than a dream, and the face beneath the heap of dark hair was far too familiar. _How could this have happened?!_

Her situation did not improve when she realised her lower body was completely naked, confirming the events of the previous night to have been completely true. Kim could feel herself shaking violently. She stared at Shego who lay, still asleep, in the bed and was unable to hold back the fearful tears now flooding her eyes. She couldn't think; she was so scared.

She found her pants on the floor and hastily pulled them on, forgetting her underwear. She bolted out the door and found her way out of the building as she began to run. Run, as fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going; she just wanted to be as far away from Shego as possible.

She finally dove into a side street where felt she had run far enough. She slammed her back against the wall, panting from running so far but more so from full-frontal shock. She buried her head in her hands as she began to sob heavily. Her back slid down the wall and she sat, on the dirty ground of the alleyway, just sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realise that for a majority of this fanfiction I have misspelt "Wade" continuously. My apologies, ceebs fixing :P**

Part 4

Her Kimmunicator beeped in her pocket, she didn't answer it. She just sat, her head clasped in her hands and her eyes blinded with tears.

"Kim? It's Wade." He spoke from her pocket, she remained quiet. "Kim?"

Wiping her eyes, she hesitated as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator, "hi Wade."

"Why didn't you answe–" he began before noticing Kim's condition. "Kim, are you alright?"

She wiped her eyes again, trying to extinguish her tears, "yeah," she said "yeah, I – I'm fine."

Wade looked at her uncertainly before turning back to his computer. "I just got a lead on Kelligan, he's striking golf courses all over Scotland."

"Sorry?"  
"It's Kelligan. He's striki–"

"No, I heard you," Kim interrupted, "it's just too obvious. I mean, not only is he attacking golf courses but he's still in Scotland, really?"

"Yeah," Wade smiled, "he has gotten old over the years. Maybe he's tired of doing something original and wants to retire in a preferable position."

Kim laughed "I've forgotten how old he's probably gotten; his retirement would make my life much easier."

"Hardly makes a difference for me," Wade laughed. "Okay, so I've got a fix on his location, I've got you a ride; you're not at home are you?"  
Kim looked up, suddenly remembering where she was, "N–No, Wade," she stammered.

"It's alright, I can get a GPS lock on the Kimmunicator. Oh, and I just remembered, there's still no sign of Shego." Kim's heart hammered hard at the sound of her name, "I take it you weren't in luck last night."

"Er..." Kim didn't quite know how to answer that.

"Never mind, don't worry yourself too much about her, I'll keep a lookout. Oh! And guess what?! I received word from Yamanouchi that Ron passed his trials and can accept his qualification!"  
Kim shook her head, wondering if she had heard Wade correctly, "He's a qualified Ninja?!"

"Absolutely! Well, his official ceremony is in a week, which, he said, we're allowed to attend."Kim was beaming. "But that's not the best part!" Wade continued, "He's absolutely free to do what he wants until the ceremony, which means–" he was cut off once again by the loud whooshing sound of a jet landing in the middle of the main road. Kim came out of the alley way to approach the jet, just as the side door opened revealing a tall strong blond man in jet black Ninja garments.

"Ron!" Kim bolted up to him as she felt heavy tears form in her eyes. She leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away, looking ecstatically at him, Ron giggled. "Not exactly a knight in shining armour," he smirked. Kim gently kissed his cheek.

"You're so much better." She hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you."

Ron brushed Kim's hair of her face and kissed her gently. "Thanks KP," he said, smiling.

"Give it up, Kelligan."

They had him surrounded. Wade had called for backup from Global Justice and, with his remarkable Ninja tactics, Ron had pinned Kelligan on the green of his own golf course. Kim stared at him cruelly, looking deep into his fiery Scottish eyes, barely visible beneath his newly formed wrinkles. He was truly _way_ too old for this.

"It's over. Don't think I can't tell you're way too old for this." She mocked, taking his face into her strong hand. "Now, you've got a couple of choices here for your retirement," she continued. "Number one, you play by the rules and spend it in a prison block here in Scotland, you might get some time on a golf course though I highly doubt it now." She looked up at Ron smirking, he returned a sweet grin. This was child's play for both of them.

"Or number two," Kim continued. "You don't play by the rules, which I know you're deeply considering though I highly recommend you stop because you don't have the same, shall we say, _swing_, you once had." Ron giggled like a girl at Kim's childish pun. "IN WHICH CASE," Kim continued "you'll spend your retirement in a dungeon at Yamanouchi with a kappa for a cell mate."

Ron couldn't control himself. He fell into a fit of hysterics, forgetting he was still holding Kelligan down, and twisted his arm backwards. "AYE! WHAT'D EY DO?" Kelligan bellowed. Ron fixed his position, trying to control himself.

"A' righ', I'll pleh by theh rules for yeh," Kelligan spat bitterly at Kim, "but know ey have fough' yeh fer a long time an' I kno, though yeh pin meh down now, there's someone who'll pin yeh down righ'!" Kim smiled confidently back at him, knowing he was using a pathetic bluff to preserve the little dignity he had left. "Yer no match fer those plasma hands are yeh?" He laughed, spitting into her face which fell to a severe glare. Ron tightened his grip on Kelligan and reached over to speak in his ear "what's she planning, old man?" He spat. Kim shook her head at Ron who returned a puzzled glance. Kim continued "would you like me to request a padded cell for you?" She laughed and Ron forced a chortle but she could tell he was worried.

Less than twelve hours ago, Kim had been with Shego. She'd done things with her she couldn't describe let alone explain, things she hardly understood how they could have possibly happened. Kim had lost her virginity to Ron during spring break after graduation; the bridge between high school and college, between adolescence and adulthood. That was out of love for Ron, and from her love came such lust. Shego had opened up a side of her she hardly knew. Sure she had been aroused in the past, but never had she committed herself like that to someone she didn't love. She didn't understand how she could have possibly enjoyed such intimacy with Shego. It broke her heart to know that she had. More importantly, what Kelligan had said, could Shego possibly be using her? Trying to toy with her to destroy her relationship? Destroy her career? Why hadn't she thought of these dangers the other night?! _Oh Kim!_ She thought furiously to herself, _you're such an idiot!_

Global justice finally arrived and collected Kelligan. Ron finally released him from his strong arms and immediately lifted Kim as though Kelligan had been a small insect. Kim kissed his cheek gently and whispered in his ear "mine tonight?" Ron nodded eagerly.

He gently placed Kim back on her feet and the couple held each other as they watched Kelligan being dragged into a truck. Kim pondered on his words _"though you pin me down, there's someone who'll pin you down right!"_ Was he lying? Or did he know something more? Frantically, Kim bolted towards the truck and pulled Kelligan towards her by the front of his shirt. The members of Global Justice watched in shock. Glaring at him she asked "What do you know about Shego?"

Kelligan smiled a hideous, almost toothless smile, his face was decaying with age. "Only wha' yeh thenk o' her, an' she thenks o' yeh" he sneered "an' one deh, the supreme one'll kill yeh with yeh greatest weakness." Global Justice agents suddenly jerked Kelligan out of her hands and pulled him into the truck. Ron came over just in time to watch with Kim as Kelligan was taken off to prison for what they hoped would be the last time.

"Kim, what was that about? What does he know about Shego?" Kim was silent for a second, trying to decode what Kelligan had just said. _Her greatest weakness?_ She tried to shake the thought as she looked up at Ron. "I don't know, Ron" she replied honestly. Trying to change the subject, she suddenly smiled "let's go home." Ron did not object and Kim hoped she had cleared his head on the matter for now.

The coupled slipped through Kim's door trying to not let go of one another in the process. Kim slammed her back against the hallway wall just as Ron held his body against hers, kissing her passionately. She had missed Ron so much and kissed him with much anticipation. Before either of them knew it, they were in her bedroom. Ron pulled off his ninja garments revealing his beautifully defined figure beneath as Kim leapt onto him. She loved him so much.

Suddenly, a disturbing image crossed her mind, the figure of a body that wasn't Ron's. It was slender and sallow, curved on the hips with a wonderful bosom, the body of a woman that was all too familiar.

"What's wrong Kim?"

She hadn't realised she had stopped before Ron pulled her back to the present. She looked into his gentle eyes. The memories of the other night suddenly came flooding back to her and an echo of guilt filled her whole body.

"Kim, you're trembling, something's really wrong." He let go of her, giving her space and she hugged her knees to her chest like a child. "If it's what Kelligan said," Ron continued, "you don't need to worry. He's an old man who knows nothing, if Shego's planning something we can work it out. I'm a ninja now, I can help you, and we both know you can do anything." She smiled weakly at his innocent words but she couldn't help but be uncomfortable.

"No, Ron, it's not that," she began, her chin resting on her knees, "I'm sorry, something's–" she thought for a second about what she could say to him. She dared not tell him what happened, she didn't want to break his heart and so much regret was flooding her about what had happened. "Something's been bothering me," she continued, "and... well... I'm just a little confused about–"

"Confused?" Ron asked. Immediately Kim regretted using that particular word. "Are you... are you talking about us?"

Kim suddenly looked fiercely into his eyes. "Ronald Stoppable, If there is anything in this whole world that I am certain about," she spoke very quickly and very seriously, "it is that I love you, more than anything and I will always, _always_, love you."

Ron smiled meekly and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Taking his face into her own hands, Kim pulled herself onto Ron. They made love to one another, passionately. She had never been so committed to Ron in her whole life. As they later drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, she knew for a fact, no matter what she might have done or what Shego might do to her, she loved Ron more than anything in the world.

"KP," Ron whispered.

"Yes?" She replied, smiling.

"I... I want to ask you something."

"What?" Kim turned around, but only to find that Ron had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and moved into his embrace. _I love him, I truly love him_, she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so after a really kind but critical review, I have redone part of this chapter  
Some of you may have observed I have a rather formal writing style - almost 19th Century-esque. This is because I am doing an undergrad degree in literature and am currently studying A LOT of nineteenth century stuff, so it has kind of intertwined into my own creative writing (and I will own up to the fact that I am a huge Jane Austen fan)**

**Anyway, the reason I fixed this is because if there are any faults in this story, I don't want them here. This is by far the most significant, intense, chapter in this fanfiction (yes, far more than what you read in chapter three). This scene was the very first thing I planned when I was inspired to write this two years ago. I drafted a section of this scene when I first started planning it and I have since reworked to make it even better than originally described. It is ****_this_**** scene upon which this entire fanfiction has evolved.  
Once again, sorry about any minor typos/grammatical errors, I think I removed all of them :)  
Happy reading!**

Part 5

The sound of the Kimmunicator throbbed in her ears as she woke to a breathless Wade's call. Kim was still snug tight up to Ron, she felt too comfortable, too wonderful to move. "Talk to me from there, Wade" she called. She was also still fresh from her night adventures with her lover and was in no position to address Wade directly.

"Umm, okay. A report has gone out that several barrels of plutonium have been stolen from a laboratory near Washington. The doors were burnt through and singed with what investigators have identified as plasma."  
"Do I even need to guess?" Kim called as she hastily got dressed into her mission clothes. She picked up a pillow and tossed it onto Ron, who groaned in response "Ninjas are nocturnal!"

"Can you send us a ride?" Kim finally picked up the Kimmunicator and spoke directly to Wade. "Where're we headed? Drakken's lair"

Wade laughed "are all super villains really that predictable?"

"Hardly super," replied Kim, "I think we should stick with 'crazy scientist', seeing he's not entirely worth of any other title."

"He may not be" Wade replied sternly "though his mean, green fighting machine may be worthy of any title if we're not careful."

Kim shuddered at his words, remembering Shego's recent behaviour and, even more regrettable, her own response. Worse still, she hated to think how Shego might be using her. Not to mention, for a second, she could have sworn Wade had said a different word beginning with F that wasn't 'fighting'.

The reminder made her sick with guilt.

...

A slender, booted foot propelled directly at her face. With a swift hand, Kim hastily caught it and twisted it in the Mantis fashion. In her peripheral vision, Kim observed Ron's newly mastered Monkey-fu skills supernaturally force Drakken into a rail and fall into a heavy coma. Dodging a heavy blow of plasma, Kim caught Shego's wrist, bearing her flaming fist like a green-lit torch.

"Feisty _again_ today, Kimmie?" She teased, twisting her arm and throwing Kim over her shoulder; the red head broke her fall with a smooth roll. Kim immediately threw herself back at Shego, the two landing hard on the stone floor in a tight clasp.

"Then again," whispered the green one in her ear, "I would know."

Kim's breath stopped in astonishment and before she had realised, Shego had taken a massive blow and thrown her hard, into the wall. Gravity unkindly pulled Kim straight down as she landed most painfully on her shoulder. Ron leapt down from the balcony, landing gracefully in front of Kim, directing his threatening glare at she known as 'the Supreme One'.

"Dare to strike now, Shego?" He called with more confidence than Kim had ever heard from him, "a ninja is not so easily maimed."

"Oh!" Gasped Shego in mock realisation, "I take it she _didn't_ tell you. Well, well now Kimmie, you _really_ shouldn't be keeping secrets from your boyfriend now _should_ you?"

Ron glanced behind himself at Kim, puzzled. Kim felt her heart sinking lower and lower with grief. "Talk all you want, Shego," Ron continued with forced confidence, "you can't hurt either of us now".

Shego laughed. "But this is hardly the beginning of my greatest attack, or should I say, my greatest _blow_, eh Kimmie?" The pun was disgusting, but Shego's words were only a small proportion of what made Kim's stomach churn horrifically.

"And I have barely had to do anything! Well," Shego paused. "That's debatable, but I'm sure Kimmie can tell you all about it."

Ron felt a great shudder and looked at Kim with much concern. "KP, what's she talking about?"

"Only you would know as well as me, Ronnie dear," Shego continued, grinning with satisfaction, "our little Kimmie is quite the screamer."

She then glared scornfully at Kim. "Tell him Kim!" She demanded, "tell your boyfriend _everything_! How can you say you truly love him now?"

Before Kim could say any word in response, Ron was barging at Shego. She hastily repelled and threw him back. "No point taking your anger out on me, Ronald Stoppable!" Shego bellowed, "I'm not the one who has been unfaithful! Demand your girlfriend to tell you the truth! Does she _really_ love you? If she did, would she truly seek the pleasure of her sworn enemy? Ask her now!" Shego roared, her voice slamming on the stone walls at a deafening volume.

"DO IT!"

Ron turned bitterly to Kim who could feel hot, salty tears singing her cheeks in penance. Ron could confirm nothing in his disbelief. He shook his head, "you didn't," he stated simply. Kim could say nothing as her voice caught in her throat, her pulse increasing to unbelievable heights.

"The evidence is undeniable" Shego announced, pulling from her suit, to Kim's utter dismay, her own underwear which she had so foolishly abandoned at Shego's home.

Ron's face fell in horror. He turned to Kim, holding her face in desperation, wishing for anything, _anything_ but for it to be true. "You couldn't, you _wouldn't_," he spoke so desperately. "Kim, you can't tell me that what Shego says is true. She's a liar! She's EVIL!"

His hands shot off her face as he collapsed heavily on the ground before the women he had so desperately loved and now had tainted their most intimate affection. Kim could not utter a single word as she watched her beautiful dark knight slowly break to pieces by the terror of her own, unforgivable actions. She sobbed heavily, her body felt infinitely weak as she trembled painfully and uncontrollably, like Parkinson's disease. Shego uttered not another word, bearing no wicked smile though breathing deeply with satisfaction of the defeat before her.

Ron looked up at his unfaithful lover, his eyes glistening like the weak little boy she had first met in Pre-K who cowered at the playground bullies. "The last time, we lay together," he managed, finally, "I told you that I wanted to ask you something." He paused, gathering his senses; a single tear finally fell from his eye which had formerly so bitterly concealed all weakness. "I was going to ask you to marry me."

Kim's heart stopped altogether. The truth echoed through her like the walls of a bottomless well. Had she known _exactly_ the level of Ron's affection, how ardently he loved her and passionately he was willing to commit to her, she would _never_ have allowed Shego to tempt her, nor given into her illustrious beckoning. Her emotions would _never_ have allowed it. Then, Kim realised, she _had_ known, for a long time too. And yet she had still let herself do it.

What pained Kim most of all though was Ron's face. He gave her the cruellest of looks; not the menacing glare of a villain, but the piercing disappointment of a loved one: the worst kind of look, at which one realises the hurt, the un-healing damage and the undefinable level of pain they have aroused. It is the look of a loss of faith, when the receiver realises how they have failed them, in every way imaginable. What's worse is when one realises that there is fuck all they can do to fix the wrongs, the harm and the pain they have inflicted upon the people they love.

Ron said no more. Finding the little strength he had left, he stood and walked – not strutted or slumped – but walked, out of Drakken's lair. He said nothing, nor did anything of a heroic fashion. Just walked, with an average human gait, striding solo out of another person's life. The sound of a door closing had never reverberated as intensely as it seemed to just now, as the tension of Ron's gesture aroused such a deafening illusion in Kim's crumbling mind.

Kim's squinting, soaking eyes turned back to the emerald woman who stood with her arms folded. She was not pleased, nor angry, though the satisfaction of her actions was undeniable and shot through Kim's heart like the sharpest-tips of bullets.

"Why?" The question flew off Kim's lips as her anger now sparked, burning her inside.

"Why." Shego responded blankly.

"Why did you do this to me?" Kim spat, "to _him_?"

"Why did you leave me?" Shego said with a matter-a-fact tone, but as she gazed fiercely at Kim, her voice became fierce and cruel. "You opened yourself to me," she continued, "you came into my home, you _slept_ with me; and then you just left me!"

"It meant _nothing_!" Kim blurted at her, unable to believe what she was now hearing. "It was just –" her speech was broken as her thoughts became lost in confusion and fury. "I love Ron," she choked. "I love him; but _you_?"

It had never occurred to her what Shego's intentions could have possibly been apart from tactical: a device, an _illusion_. It seemed utterly impossible for Shego to have any kind of emotional attachment.

Shego's gaze confirmed otherwise: it was dark, not her usual menacing sneer but cold and empty. She was hurt. She kneeled down before Kim, taking her face in the hand, the creases in her leather glove defined like scars.

"It meant _nothing_?" She spat, her teeth bearing and her eyes ablaze. "We have fought one another for years but why did we start behaving how we did? Why did we allow such instincts to influence our technique? Why did we bother with intimacy?" She clutched Kim's face more tightly. "Don't you realise? I know you better than anyone. I know you, Kimberly Ann Possible."

It was the first time Shego had ever addressed her by her full name; Kim hadn't even known she _knew_ her name.

"All these missions, all our fights, _no one_ has gotten closer to you than me. There is something more. Behind your eyes, only I can see it." She stroked the tips of Kim's elegant lashes. "You say you love Ron but there's still an empty void of doubt. What of that time, a month ago, when you kissed me before you defeated me once again. There was not a day in prison which I did not dwell on that kiss. What was it? What did it mean? And when I found the strength to break out and find you. And when we fought that night, you gave yourself _entirely_ to me. And you tell me it all means _nothing_!"

Shego released Kim's face abruptly, getting up and crossing to the other side of the room. She did not look at Kim but spoke in a hushed tone. "You want me," she said in barely more than a whisper, "you may love Ron, but there is a part of you that longs for me."

Hot tear stains burned Kim's cheeks. She was no longer sobbing or fiery with anger yet her eyes continued to seep. "Our fights drove me," she responded, finally. "They aroused me, but I never loved you."

The two women fell into a deafening silence. Kim's heart pounded at a reckless speed to which her lungs were unable to keep up with. Gulping down a large breath of air, she finally said "I don't care what you do to me now. You've destroyed my happiness. For my actions, I admit I deserve nothing less. What I did was wrong, so punish me! But you had no right to destroy any chance of happiness that _he_ might have had, which he may never have again!"

Shego shot a glare in response. "I did him a favour!" She blurted aggressively, "what good is a wife who won't fully love her husband?"

"You know _nothing_ about it!" Kim bellowed in utmost disgust. "You know _nothing_ of what _we_ had! I have loved _no one_ but him." Her words echoed in her head as she realised how plain and simple it was. She loved Ron; it was the only fact she knew she could never deny.

"I will only _ever_ love him. Any attachment I may have ever had towards you is gone. My arousal was childishly hormonal; I acted like a fucking teenager! I want nothing more to do with you. You have thrust the most brutal kind of punishment on someone who has done _nothing_ to you. And while I suffer, it is nothing to the pain you have inflicted upon _him_. But know _this!_" She hollered, finally finding some motivation to stand, striding, despite her difficulty, right up to Shego's cold, bitter face, "though he may not love me now, nor ever again, I have an undying love for him which will _never_ be broken. And so, I will devote my _life_ to rebuilding his happiness which you have most groundlessly shattered."

Shego suddenly clasped Kim's wrist, squeezing it more tightly than she ever had in any of their fights – out of _real_ anger. She then spoke, in the coldest, bitterest tone. "I'm not the one who destroyed his happiness, Kim."

She let go, violently and abruptly. With nothing further to say, Kim stepped down and left the scene. She turned away from the sallow woman who stood green as ever with bitterness and did not look back.

It was the first time Kim had ever walked out on a mission, retreated before success or the sly escape of her opposition. She didn't dwell on what it would have in store for her, nor how it would reflect her reputation and her job. Though despite what Wade or even Global Justice might think, she _had_ fought this fight. She had fought to her dying breath and been, in every respect, undeniably defeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, a couple of things here:  
1. I'm Australian, so I use our spelling, however in Kim's dialogue I have used the American spelling of "mom" to depict her voice more accurately, I kept reading Kim's dialogue in my own accent and it was irritating me, so I went with the alternate spelling (only for that word though)  
2. I think some of my cultural background has rubbed off a little on my writing (particularly on the twins' dialogue), I do my best to preserve their cultural background as American but not being American does make it a little difficult, I won't lie :P  
Anyway, thanks to those who continue to follow this and especially review it; it means a lot to me. I have observed a development in my writing over the course of it (as it has been written over an 18 month period so far) so even if this remains a tacky fanfiction, I will continue to see it as a most helpful exercise, especially with your feedback.  
I think I removed as many grammatical errors as possible, if there are any more, I do apologise.  
And, of course, all rights for Kim Possible are the property of Disney and I own nothing.**

Part 6

She lay on the cold floor, she didn't feel worthy of the comfort of her bed, nor did she think it could comfort her any more than the hard wooden floorboards. She had never turned her Kimmunicator off before (of course there was no way to, apart from removing the complex battery component), but she didn't want Wade or Global Justice of anyone for that matter to disturb her solitude.

She gazed directly up at the white ceiling, so blank and empty, much unlike the state of her mind. She absorbed the white, trying to fill her thoughts with the image though the events of the previous night would not be pushed away. Her horrible actions, Ron's broken heart, but most curious of all, _Shego_.

_"She was in love with me?"_ The question came out aloud and echoed around the room and through her deafening thoughts. "Why? _How?_" She still could not comprehend anything Shego said the other night. "Maybe it wasn't true!" She thought suddenly, "maybe she was just trying to get to me so she could destroy the most important thing in my life and make me vulnerable." Somehow she couldn't convince herself, she had seen Shego's cold face. She had been hurt by the knowledge that Kim could never feel that way about her. It was definitely an _emotional_ attachment.

Her head rolled to her side as tears began to flow down her cheeks once again. She would have felt sorry for Shego had she not so unjustly harmed Ron, though her thoughts did not dwell on Shego's intentions; all Kim could think about was her own brutal infidelity which tainted the best thing that had ever happened to her life and sparked the cruellest actions of her greatest nemesis against he whom she loved so dearly. The more she thought, however, the more she came to realise it was _truly_ her own doing. _She_ broke Ron's heart, _she_ destroyed his happiness. Even if Shego had said nothing, the damage would have found him; the fault was entirely on her side. Through her tear-fogged vision, she peered through the gap between her bed and the floor, how she longed to be crushed between it.

She had been staring absent-mindedly beneath her bed but only now did she observe a small object of black and white which lay tucked under her bed. She blinked away her tears, clearing her vision as her eyes fell on her very own beloved Panda Roo. Her long-lasting shame of her love of Cuddle Buddies had driven her to push all evidence from sight, to a point where she had almost forgotten. The little Panda Roo lay on its side, its arms stretched in front of it, like a lonely child looking for comfort.

Kim reached under her bed and pulled out her beloved plush with whom she had such a long history. She remembered when she first held her Panda Roo in pre-K, back before she had any knowledge of what her life would become of her, before she could have possessed any understanding of everything that had occurred within the past forty-eight hours – when her mind was pure of corruption.

She held her old friend to her face, its beetle black eyes glowing at her with longing. "I guess I'm not the only one who feels alone and abandoned," she smiled, "though unlike you, I deserve it." She brushed the heavy dust off the little toy's head which years of waiting had seen no activity but to collect them. "It seems I let _you_ down too." Kim sighed, it seemed even her little faults were amplified by the impact of her greater ones. She cuddled the little toy and found a very small source of comfort in a world of so much anguish.

It was a homely comfort, and made Kim realise what she truly missed – home; a place of infinite comfort, no matter what wrongs she had committed on an infinite number of levels. It was a place, she knew, where people would be there for her, no matter what, people who would soothe the wounds she could have only inflicted upon herself.

Her heart jolted as the piercing silence of her apartment was broken by an abrupt ringing of her landline. She got up off the floor, puzzled. "Who on earth would ring the landline _now_?" She thought.

With some difficulty, she pulled herself up and walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone. "Hello?" She barely managed.

"Kimmie darling?" Kim never thought she would be gladder to hear the comforting voice of her own mother.

"The Kimmunicator's out, Wade said you had a really bad run last night with Drakken? I want to make sure you're okay. Normally I let you look after yourself like you prefer but this sounded a bit worse."

"Yeah, it was," Kim mumbled, "thanks for calling though, mom, it's just nice to hear you."

"Yeah, it's really good to hear you too, Kimmie. I was worried, like any mother I suppose, I thought I was being a bit silly–"

"Not at all," Kim interrupted, "it's so lovely to hear from you, I sort of need mom time right now."

"Well, it's a Saturday, honey," her mother reminded her, "if you want to come down for lunch? It won't be anything big or anything though, the boys have midterms on Monday."

"Oh, of course," Kim had forgotten that her brothers, some years ahead in education for their age, were now Seniors. "That's great, mom," she told her, "thank you, so much."

"So I'll expect you in a couple of hours or so?"

"Yeah," Kim replied, beginning to smile from some emotional improvement, "yeah, I'm on my way now."

...

She pulled up into the driveway and killed the engine, breathing deeply. _Should she tell them?_ She pushed the thought away, thinking about the warmth her mother had offered her on the phone. She approached the door, only to have it opened to her. "Hello there, Kimmie-cub!"

"Hi Dad," she smiled, a little embarrassed. Her father gave her a very tight, warm hug which immediately made her feel better. She knew no matter how old she grew, he would continue to dote on her as though she were a little girl. "Come in! Your mother's just made the pasta."

"Oh, she didn't have to," Kim smiled politely, though she knew she didn't exactly feel like eating, "I'll go give her a hand."

Kim walked into the kitchen and was met with the back of her mother's head, hidden behind her hair of the identical shade of red to Kim's own. Ann Possible turned and at the sight of her daughter, gave a loving smile, "hello, darling."

"Mom," Kim smiled in return, receiving another loving embrace.

"I hope things weren't too difficult with Drakken the other night, you seemed very distressed this morning."

"Not at all, mom," she paused for a moment, she thought she might as well inform her now. "No, something has come up though and I really could use your company."

"Oh grab a seat, honey, I'll make you a tea, lunch will be ready quite soon though."

"Tea will be fine, I'm not very hungry."

Ann turned around and gave a small look of concern before getting to work. She then sat down with Kim who gripped the mug, gently warming her hands. "What's wrong darling?"

Kim took a small sip, "Ron and I have... separated." She sniffed a little bit though contained herself, she didn't feel very much like spilling the whole truth, though she did trust her mother dearly. Ann's face fell slightly, "oh," was all she could manage. "Oh, my dear."

Kim took another sip, though as the memories of the past week came rushing back, she could no longer enjoy it.

"Did it have something to do with the mission?"

"No," replied Kim, rather abruptly, "no, not at all. Well, partially."

"Well if the problem was work related, it may fix itself, you two work so well together."

Kim shook her head violently. She knew her mother meant well, but all she could think about was the level of conflict between herself and Ron which she knew would not be so easily fixed. Her head was hot with emotion, she placed her palm on her forehead to try and repress herself, but there was no stopping her bitter tears. "I've done the most terrible thing!" She sobbed. Her mother got up immediately and hugged her daughter, who desperately cried into her shoulder. "I could honestly say I am the worst person in the world!"

"Honey, the worst thing you could possibly do right now is think that," her mother told her sternly pulling her away. Kim miserably wiped her eyes. "You may have done something horrible but don't you _ever_ think that it makes you a bad person. Kimberly, darling, you are a wonderful person who just forgot who she was for a little while, but the fact that you know what you did wrong shows you're on the right track to finding yourself again. Your father can tell you easily that neither of us have been the best versions of ourselves, before and as long as we have been married."

"You don't make it seem so," Kim smiled, knowing her parents to be so affectionate.

"Kimmie, believe me, _every_ relationship has struggles," Ann smiled.

"Well, I know for a fact, what I've done is famous for destroying relationships."

Ann didn't want to pry, however she was beginning to have a small suspicion what _exactly_ her daughter was implying she had done. Ann did her best to hope otherwise as she slowly said "only the _best_ relationships find a way of fixing every problem. You love Ron, beyond any doubt, if you make him see that and that you know _exactly_ how much you've hurt him, you might surprise yourself. I wouldn't say that to just anyone, but I know you and I know Ron, and the most important thing to do is make him see that you see your mistakes and that you love him unconditionally."

"I can only _wish_ that it will work, though." She stated simply. She knew that _nothing_ could be done.

"Shit Kim, are you alright?" A chorus came from behind her and she looked round to see her two, now somewhat taller, younger twin brothers, standing behind her. She pulled a smile, though their concern was touching, "shouldn't you two be studying?"

"Meh, it's just Calculus," replied Jim.

"Yeah, we could do it in our sleep," continued Tim.

"Well then," answered Kim, "like I say to Wade, take a nap and go study."

"Well, lunch is nearly ready," Jim pointed out, "but we came down because something's really wrong with you."

"You wouldn't have come home like that. You don't really come home much anyway." Tim added.

"No, you're right," she admitted.

"Relationship problems are not the sort of thing you boys have had the pleasure of understanding just yet," their mother reminded them, hoping they would leave soon.

"SHIT!" They gasped in unison, "It's not Ron is it?"

"No," replied Kim, plainly, "it's _me_, it's all _me_!" She could feel her eyes burning up but thought better than to cry in front of her brothers, no matter how kind they were to her.

Her mother placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Boys, I really think you should get back to your work now, I'll call you for lunch," Ann told them. The twins could sense they were prying a bit and looked at each other thoughtfully, before obliging.

Ann sat down again with her daughter who was now rather distraught. She took her hand and said "Kim I think it best if you stay, even just tonight. You can't be alone, you need to be around people who you know love you."

Kim nodded in response; it was about all she could manage.

...

"This isn't right."

Jim and Tim had returned to their room but were much too concerned about what they had witnessed to return to their studies.

"Kim has never looked that bad before," Tim observed in response to his brother, "but again, we don't know what happened."

"No," replied Jim, "but that doesn't mean we can't help her."

"Come on!" Tim exclaimed, "Jim we–we can't do _that_! We don't know what happened or..."

"_We_ don't," Jim reminded his brother, "but _Wade_ might? It happened on a mission, yeah?"

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Tim replied, uncertainly, "I mean, I don't really think it's our _place_ to know. Like, I mean, we've known Ron and Kim forever, and they're very different to any of her tacky middle-school relationships."

"Or Josh Mankey."

"Eww!" The two brothers laughed.

"Nah, Ron is like, like," Jim struggled.

"If something happened between them to break them up, it would have to be _really_ bad, you know?"

"Yeah, exactly! Which is all the more reason why we should, I don't know," Jim thought for a second. "Wait!" He stared at his brother, stunned with thought, "grab our Kimmunicator, we'll contact Wade."

"Jim, I don't think–"

"We don't have to know what happened to do what I'm suggesting."

"What are you suggesting?"

In a low voice, Jim recited his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay again, I recently got a job which has meant I've been flat out working and writing this bit has taken some time. Also I reached a great dilemma in which I wanted to include another idea, which would have started another tedious subplot which would have gotten annoying so in the end I cut it. I might write it out as a spin off fanfiction from what I've done if I can be bothered :P  
Anyway, sorry again, if there are any grammatical errors, I think I got all of them.  
And, of course, I don't own Kim Possible in any way and my writing is merely for pleasure.**

Part 7

The jungle was thick and blinding, he was struggling to make his way through the sea of leaves and branches without doing too much damage to the wildlife. Travelling upward made the journey more difficult as he climbed through a tangle of branches, working his way further up. It was evident that no one had taken this road for quite some time.

Ron felt satisfied to be back in Japan. After everything that had happened on his last trip to America, he was sure he would not be going back for quite some time. However, after years of travelling from one end of the globe to the other in a matter of hours, America felt all the more close, especially with the events of the past forty-eight hours which refused to be passed from his troubled mind. He had left his weapons back at Yamanouchi, this journey was meant to be travelled alone and defenceless. The real battle was in his mind, the state of which strongly reflected by the surrounding landscape.

He pulled himself through a hole between two thick distorted branches to find a small platform dug into the mountain. Though it had been years since this path was travelled, this area seemed to have been built by Ninjas in seclusion, carving a special place for retreat. It is an ancient practice of Ninjas, when their minds are troubled, to travel into the mountains and seclude themselves – to meditate; connecting better with the earth and their spirit. But such did little to soothe the pain of Ron Stoppable.

Ron sat on the edge of the mountain and looked at the view before him – a spectacular cascade of mountains and jungle, overlapping down into the small valley below, ornamented with life and colour. It was beautiful, _peaceful_. It was everything a Ninja had been taught to possess in their mind and soul. Of course this was not at all the case for Ron. Though he so desperately wished to find himself at ease again, especially as he was now a fully qualified Ninja, though he had fought through the jungle and now sat observing what must have been one of the most peaceful sights in the whole world, he could not mirror it.

Kim's actions still had their lingering effects. The pain of his fighting through the impossible jungle had merely dimmed the great pain she had caused – not destroyed it. The primary remedies for trauma practiced by Ninjas were seclusion and meditation; but Ron knew he couldn't win this battle like this. So much remained unanswered: Why had she done it? Did he still love her? But even more difficult to decipher; _did she still love him?_

He heard the sharp click of a twig snapping pierce the quiet from the jungle path through which he had trenched. He leapt up and held his hands ready. "_Jodan!_" He belted in Japanese, warning any attacker that might be present he was armed and ready. The leaves rustled as a timid but familiar voice responded "Ron! It's me," as Yori pushed herself through the leaves. Ron held out his hand and helped her onto the platform. She carried no weapons and was dressed in the same black attire as Ron.

"I apologise for disturbing your solitude," she said, closing her eyes solemnly and bowing. He had forgotten how fluent her English had become; she spoke very formally and enunciated beautifully. It calmed him; something he had been unable to achieve alone. "It's alright, Yori," he replied, "I could probably use some company," then added with realisation "oh, unless you wanted to meditate here."

"Oh no!" Yori assured him, "no, Ron, that is quite alright."

She was silent for a time before she lifted her head, breathed and said "I followed you here. I am sorry, it was wrong and I will leave now if you wish."  
"No!" Ron protested, "no, please, stay. It's okay, I don't mind. Your company would really help me. I was going to meditate but, now that you're here," he trailed off as he sat down on the little wooden floor and gazed out at the view again.

"Ron," she objected, "if you are troubled, you will feel much better if you meditate. Close off your problems and allow yourself to breathe."

He sighed, "they're not the sort of problems you can simply ignore for a while. I don't want to think about them but I have to." He looked at her; her gentle face was glowing with concern for him. The sympathy in her gaze was warming and he felt less lonely. "May I talk to you Yori? I know it is not the usual practice and I should probably speak about what's happened to Sensei first–"

"What's happened?" She interrupted, "and doesn't Sensei know why you're here?"

"He will hear me when I am ready to speak," Ron told her, "but I must first soothe this initial pain."

He had known Yori since high school and he trusted her enough (although he _had_ known Kim since pre-K and he was unsure how much he trusted her now). Yori's presence was comforting, and though Ninjas never spoke of their troubles to avoid the evils of rumour and gossip, he knew he had to reveal his burden to someone.

"Sit." He gestured beside him and she came and sat cross-legged, giving her full warming attention. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I just really need to talk to someone."

He breathed. "Kim and I have separated."

He stated it simply, he knew it was enough. Yori understood wholeheartedly and said nothing. There was nothing to say.

It's always the simplest, fewest words that have the greatest impact. Not only his words to Yori, but more so Shego's profession. Everything had become such a blur to Ron now, he couldn't make head or tail of anything, all because of a handful of words – Kim cheated, they separated.

His head was aching with misery and confusion, even their spacious position on the mountain could not relieve him from a burning sense of claustrophobia. He couldn't work anything. He hardly knew what was right and wrong anymore. He felt it wasn't his fault but he didn't have the capacity to blame Kim. Maybe he just hadn't been a good boyfriend. He was the one who had moved to Japan after all! He flinched suddenly as Yori placed a hand on his shoulder, although her touch soon became quite comforting.

"I'm sorry," she said. They were silent again for a time.

"Please don't tell me to meditate now," he said finally. Yori shook her head comfortingly in response. "I know I should," Ron continued, "but the moment I stop, it all comes flooding back." He gave a bitter smile. "I know, as ninjas, this isn't right, but right now what I really need is a good distraction. And not like the write-a-sad-poem-and-get-over-it-type shit. God help me, I would love, I would _give_ to just be able to _cry_!" Ron looked at Yori sternly who was listening attentively, her eyes warm with concern. "But ninjas are tough. We just suck it up and deal with it."

Yori's eyes widened at this last part and she shook her head hurriedly. "Stoppable-son," she addressed him formally and seriously. Ron hadn't noticed when she had stopped calling him that. It must have been years at least. "Have you honestly learnt that little from your time here? If there is _anything_ a ninja does with internal pain, it is _not_ 'suck it up'!" She placed a tender hand on his cheek and spoke close, "we release our pain in a healthy way. And the best way to do that, believe it or not, is through tears."

Ron listened closely, not noticing the ease her touch gave him. She smiled and shook her head. "That, you call 'sucking it up', is not a ninja practice but a _boyish_ practice." She giggled, "your shame in crying is not from being a ninja but your fat boyish ego."

She laughed and for the first time in days, Ron felt himself grinning; not from irony but from honesty – from happiness. And as they laughed together, Ron felt something else – not the anger he had been trying to dissolve for the past few days, nor his woe. Release – in the form of salty droplets leaking gently from his eyes and singeing his cheeks.

Yori smiled at his accomplishment and threw her arms around his shoulders. Ron breathed for the first time in a while with ease, "thank you," he whispered. She pulled away from him, but just enough for them to exchange small, tender smiles and to lean in gently and find each other's lips.

A small gesture, in the heat of a moment, from neither head nor heart – from impulse.

As any moment goes, it was over almost as it had begun; only its existence was now undeniable. They looked at each other, observing the abrupt change in the other's complexion. No more warm laughter, no more relieving tears, just stone cold souls of guilt and regret. _What had they done?_

"Yori, I–"

"Don't." She cut him off, her eyes now flooding, but not with the same joyous relief his had earlier. "I don't know what happened, between you and Kim," she began, "and it is not my business. We both know I have always liked you, but not as much as I loved seeing how happy she made you." She hung her head, her pride more wounded now than his. "I am sorry to intrude, especially as I do not know the whole story, but, please–" She looked up at him, sternly, "while I only knew her through you, she became my friend too."

Ron had expected his former frustration to come flooding back, but all he could feel now was sympathy for Yori. _I've definitely hurt someone now_.

"I'm sorry, Yori," he told her. "I had no right. I was just hurt and angry and–" he paused, choosing his words wisely. "It was natural, but that doesn't make it right. You've always been here for me and I thank you for your friendly advice and company, especially now. It has helped me to find the release I came up here to find." He looked back out at the spectacular view, to take it in fully just one more time. "But it's time," he said, "I must now speak to Sensei."

He got up abruptly and swiftly made his way back to the opening in the trees.

"Ron!" Yori called out. He stopped in his tracks but couldn't bring himself to turn around. "Would you think me a horrible person," she began, "if I thanked you for kissing me?"

He looked back at her, sitting so innocently and looking at him so vulnerably. After a small pause, he decided. "No, Yori. In fact I want to thank you. It's really nice to have someone I can trust, even if they're just a friend."

She smiled. They both knew, whatever happened from then on, it may well be the only time they share something so intimate. Even if Ron could admit to having come feelings to return, he knew neither of them would ever consider a relationship, especially now, under his current circumstances.

Then, finally, Yori got up, faced Ron and bowed. It was a very traditional sign of respect in Japan, one the two friends had neglected for some time with Ron's American customs. Ron smiled back and respectfully returned the gesture.

"Go," she told him. He smiled and turned away, climbing down through the trees again to trudge his way back, no longer seeking comfort but guidance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who continues to follow this story!  
I have been reading a lot of the reviews lately and it's so wonderful how many of you appreciate my writing. It's also wonderful to see how people appreciate my interpretation of the character relationships, which was my primary reason for writing this.  
Just a few notes; yes, this scene is a subtle rip off of the "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" scene in The Sound of Music (and Sensei is kind of an Asian Dumbledore), I just kept thinking of that scene while writing this, and how appropriate it worked in this context. I figure, this is a fanfiction after all :P  
Also, Sensei uses a lot of analogies in his advice, some of which may be rather familiar. I could say I made them up, because I did, but they definitely fed off other analogies I have heard from Chinese and Japanese philosophy (not that I have that great an understanding of Asian philosophy, I'm better acquainted with Greek and Christian) and perhaps a biblical story or two.  
None the less, it was fun :P  
As always, I own nothing, and hope you enjoy :)  
OH and sorry if my author's notes get long, annoying and tedious. You don't have to read them unless you wish to critique my writing :P**

Part 8

Ron paced hesitantly in the court yard, ignoring the quizzical expressions of the trainees attending their morning exercises. He breathed deeply and walked up the stairs to the temple of Sensei. Before he could so much as raise a hand, the great iron doors opened themselves and he entered cautiously, to be met, once again, with the man himself. The sound of the doors closing echoed through their silence.

"You have been expected, Stoppable-san," he smiled.

Ron knelt before him respectfully. The master placed a gentle hand on his tense shoulder. "You have been unhappy," Sensei observed, "and it has pained me to see it. I sense, however, your seclusion has helped you?"

"My journey was insightful, but it was hardly due to seclusion."

Sensei smiled with a warm twinkle in his eye. He turned to the west side of the temple where, through a small window, the setting sun was just visible. "Yori has been enlightened also," he observed. "Sometimes, the words of another can do more healing than any of our finest herbs."

"I'm sorry I didn't confront you first," Ron blurted out. Sensei raised a hand.

"I was never the one to help you," he confessed, "and though I feared Yori might have been pained by your encounter, I had faith that your conference would be successful, for both of you. Only by climbing the highest and most fragile tree may one see furthest and most clearly. I did not, however expect," he said, eyeing Ron cheekily, "your encounter to flourish in quite the way in which it did."

"Sorry?" Ron asked, before remembering their encounter more clearly. "Yeah," he smiled awkwardly, "we're just friends, though. No more of that."

Sensei nodded, understandingly. "Now that you have both reached an understanding, you may come to terms with the matter you have at hand."

"I can't blame Kim for what she did," Ron admitted.

Sensei stared.

"Well for a start, I haven't been there for her."

"You have assisted her in her career longer than you were aware of your own," Sensei remarked, "it is only natural you should finally pursue your own dream."

"But that's just it!" Ron blurted out. "She _was_ my dream! I understand it is not the way of a ninja to fall so deeply in love, but I had faith in my choice because she is so _strong_! She is a warrior of her own league! Any harm that would come to either of us, we could handle together."

"Her choices and actions were by her will alone," Sensei observed.

"But I could have easily influenced them!" Ron exclaimed, "How could I _not_ have?! _I_ went away! _I_ moved here! While we continued to work, she could have easily been struggling in other matters but I was never there to see them! We worked together, but I never stopped to think about her life outside of that." He stopped with a sudden realisation. "I just assumed we were still the seventeen-year-old couple from Middleton."

Sensei sighed at Ron's confession. He was silent for a time before saying calmly "you do very little for your circumstances by blaming yourself for another's actions. You must consider the matter differently."

Ron was about to protest, but remained silent.

"Now," Sensei continued, "Kimberly's choices and actions, whether influenced by your own or not, have none the less hurt you. What you must first consider, before pondering the matter any further, is the attachment you share."

"I love her," Ron said obviously.

"And her attachment mirrors yours?"

Ron stopped with sudden realisation. "I wouldn't know," he admitted.

Sensei smiled, the matter now apparent.

"It makes no difference, though," Ron told him, "what her affection is. I love her, so whatever choice she makes, I will respect it. I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt, nor that I won't be hurt if her affection has changed. But none the less, it is her choice."

Sensei smiled again. "You are wise, Stoppable-san," he told him. "You have learnt much, and must now seek to learn more. You must return to America and seek her out, find the will of her heart."

"But Sensei!"

"You know as well as I, you must do so and immediately. You cannot ignore this any longer, it must be resolved. Our fortress was not made to shut out problems, they must be faced."

"Sensei, I–"

"To retrieve his lost cattle, the farmer must enter the thieving lion's den."

Ron opened his mouth but said nothing.

"Only then," Sensei continued, placing his hands on Ron's shoulders, "can you find the peace you seek."

Ron sighed and bowed. "Thank you, Sensei."

...

Ron returned to his room and immediately began absent-mindedly throwing his few possessions into a long gym bag. He stripped off his jet black garments, pulling on his old cargo pants and hockey t-shirt. He felt, for the first time in a while, more like his old self. The thought scared him.

Digging through his wrinkled clothes, he came across his Ronmunicator, which he had intentionally left behind, along with all other means of communication during his "seclusion". There was only one message. Opening it, assuming Wade had called to ask about something, he was astonished to see two practically identical faces which he had not encountered for quite some time.

"Ron!" Yelled one, whether it was Jim or Tim he could not be sure.

"Before you think anything," the other called, "Kim doesn't know we're calling."

"Nor do we know what's going on," the other explained.

"But, look, we don't know what happened and though we're curious–"

"We don't expect to know anything!" The other hurriedly assured.

"It's just, Kim came home unexpectedly the other day–"

"Like, out of the blue!"

"And, well, she was like, well."  
"We've never seen her like that."

"The last time we saw her, she was talking to mom, well, not so much talking as–"

"She won't stop crying," the other explained. "She hasn't left her room since, but we can hear her, all the time."

Ron's heart sank. Whether it was her fault or not, and whether or not such a case might be justified by the pain she had brought on him, it still pained him horribly to hear she was suffering this much.

"We don't know what happened, and it's really not our place."  
"She seems to blame herself for something, not that we know what but–"

"Trust us, because she confessed in the fullest honesty–"

"She loves you." They said in unison.

Ron's colour drained completely.

"You're like our brother, Ron," one said quietly.

"Yeah," the other agreed, "and whatever the hell is going on, we just thought you should know."

The recording ended.

Ron struggled as he gasped for air. He wasn't sure now whether matters were better or worse. He felt tears swell up in his eyes again and this time made no effort to restrain them. Yes, he loved her, so passionately, but _God_ this was still going to be hard.

He opened his mouth, about to curse (whether at himself or Kim he was unsure) when it was blocked by a great force. A gloved hand smacked over his lips and his sight was suddenly blackened by a dark hood pulled over his head. His screams muffled against the rough fabric as he felt a sudden jolt in his arm.

His body paralysed as he fell to the ground, slipping from the stranger's heavy grip. As his vision blurred and he began to sink into unconsciousness, he saw something oddly familiar. Through the hole in the bottom of the bag, he caught a glimpse of his harasser, her two slender feet booted tightly in black and green.


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all, sorry it's been so long. I've started an arts degree and have been trying to get my head around university and such. Whatever, these ANs are kind of a waste of space, they make the story look clogged :P  
Anyhoo, after so long, sorry not too much happens here, but I felt it was necessary to come back to Kim before continuing. Also I should warn you there may be another long wait in store. We are coming to a bigger point in this story and I don't want to mess it up. I have spent almost two years now working on this, and it hardly feels like a petty fanfiction anymore.  
Thank you for all your continued support. I hope this is enough to leave you with for now xx**

Part 9

Kim's vision was blurred by the surface of her pillow as she awoke calmly for the first time in weeks. Rolling over, she read her bedside clock, realising it was 10AM. She had overslept a great deal, but it was probably for the best. She had been unable to sleep more than four hours at a time for the past few weeks, despite being unbearably tired.

She had been having dreams. Nightmares about Ron and Shego. Not the sexual fantasies she used to have; there was no pleasure on any part. She was a predator. Several times, she had relived the events of her last mission which had been amplified in her memory. Ron's heartbreak and disgust at her actions continued to pain her even more than during their actual presence. But surprisingly worse was the pain showed by Shego. Her face after Ron left was not one of wicked success or triumph, but bitter satisfaction. Shego hadn't told Ron in a sly attack on her enemy, but out of vengeance. Kim now fully understood it was not only Ron who had been hurt by her actions.

As she gradually began to wake properly, her bitter reality settled in around her again. She thought gloomily of how she would have loved to have stayed in that sleep – no life and no nightmares. No dreams even. Just an empty void where thoughts ceased and pain with them.

A rough pounding sounded at her door, it was her mother. "Kimmie, I brought you some tea." Kim smiled to herself as she called for her mother to come in, thinking of the sweetness that was her mother's methods of cheering her up. As Ann entered, it was her face which allowed Kim's spirits to rise, far more than the inviting steaming mug in her hands.

"Thank you," she mumbled through a weak smile. Her mother sat down on the bed with her.

"You should wash your face," she smiled. Kim sniggered a little, realising the state of herself.

"I really should shower, actually," she told her.

Her mother smiled and, getting up, crossed to where the blinds were shut tight across the window. Pulling them apart in one great tug, light spilled into the room, the old hilltop view of Middleton coming into focus. "And let's get some air into here," she said, opening the window, "it's rather stuffy."

Ann smiled back at her before crossing to the door. "I slept, mom," Kim blurted out before her mother could leave. "I actually slept for once." Ann smiled at her daughter tenderly.

Her mother closed the door and Kim sat for a bit sipping from the warm mug. The sun glared onto her face through her window and she let it consumer her extremely pale face.

It was like a calling. She'd had her mourning period, now it was time. She had been at home a couple of weeks now, but she knew it was long enough. There was a big world out there which needed her. More importantly though, there was much damage she needed to repair. She knew it wouldn't be pretty, but she couldn't settle down until her job was done.

She placed her empty mug on her bed-side table before rolling out of bed and onto the ground. Not like a tired slump, but an actual forward roll, to see where her fighting abilities were sitting. She could feel the strain of weakness as she stood up from her stunt, but they weren't enough to make her sink down again.

She stretched her arms high above her feeling the strain in her tight shoulder muscles. Then, pulling her arms in front of her, she fell straight as a board, face first onto the ground into a series of intense push-ups.

Her body ached with fatigue, but she knew there was only one way she could get her strength back. When the strain was too much, she rolled onto her back and began a long series of sit ups and bicycles. Her body was burning but her determination got the better of her. She couldn't sink any lower than she already had.

After her moderate exercise, she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. After stripping off, she observed her stomach had become slightly more convex as her once nicely-toned abdominals had begun to disappear from lack use. She also suspected she had put on weight, despite eating so little for the past couple of weeks. A side effect of her emotional state, she suspected.

She spent no less than an hour in the bathroom. Not lost in thought whilst enjoying the steaming water from the shower, but working hard attending to every aspect of her personal hygiene. She moisturised her face and brushed her yellowing teeth until they glowed like pearls. She waxed off every last bit of her unnecessary bodily hair. Not so much for aesthetic purposes but rather the sake of practicality. She needed to be swift in her work and could not allow anything on her skin to irritate or distract her. She scrubbed every last inch of her body clean and rubbed her hair fiercely, trying to remove all the grease it had picked up after neglecting it for so long. She shampooed it several times before she was satisfied.

In the heat of the water, she observed scars on her arms and shoulders as they reddened and became visible. She hadn't noticed them before. They burned under the heat and pressure of the water and she finally realised she had been violently scratching herself in her sleep. Shutting off the water and getting out of the shower, she immediately grabbed her nail clippers and hacked them off. They had gotten to a nice length and shape, but she didn't want to risk her nightmarish self hurting her again.

...

She came into the kitchen after dressing to find her family gathered round eating lunch. They all looked up at her as she entered. "Oh Kimmie," her mother began, "I've made you a roll too, but if you feel like breakfast instead, there's some oats left over on the st–"

"It's okay mom," she told her. "Thank you though. And thank you, all of you for being here." She exchanged tender smiles with each of her family members. "But I really should head off. There are some things I need to do and I've waited long enough."

Her mother's eyes widened a little, but she seemed to understand. "Are you sure?" She asked sternly.

Kim nodded confidently. "It's time I make up for what I did and try to fix things as best as I can. I've also missed a lot of course work for college."

Her father gasped at this.

"But I think I'll just postpone this last semester. I know that's not normally how things work and you're probably going to be annoyed with me–"

"Kimmie," her father interrupted her, "you've fought for this planet for the past six years. I'm actually very surprised this hasn't happened earlier. I always thought 'one day, she'll crack. It will all be too much', but you proved me wrong. Even now, you haven't cracked, you're just mildly scratched."

Kim smiled at his words.

"You're not going to be able to study well while you're like this. You'll do much better if you put it on hold so you can focus on what needs to be done. There's a difference between giving up on something and putting it aside until the time is right."

"You're father's right, Kimmie," her mother continued. "I wouldn't have let you sink into your pillow like that here unless I knew you would eventually get back up."

She smiled and couldn't help but tear up a little. "You're the best family anyone could ask for," she stammered quickly. Her two brothers got up and gave her a loving hug. She was surprised how much she had missed them upon her move. Upon her return though, they had been most loving and considerate. They really had grown up well.

"You've always been like a fucking rock, Kim," Jim told her. Their father made an ungodly noise as her tried to suppress his exasperation at Jim's language. "But even rocks break when thrown hard enough," Tim finished.

She pulled back and smiled at them all. "I'm going to call Wade," she told them before heading up stairs.

...

She fixed her Kimmunicator so it could now be turned on and was surprised to see only one message from Wade.  
"Kim, I'm not going to ask about what happened. I talked to the twins and they said you came home exasperated and I can only say I just hope that you're okay. That's all I care about. I called Global Justice and told them you would be on temporary leave. They were under the impression you had walked out on a mission, but I told them that it's clearly not that simple. People often forget how big an impact your job has on your life. I mean, you make it look so easy! But they too are genuinely concerned and are ready to hear from you when you're ready to return."

_Thank you Wade!_ She thought. She had very few secrets from Wade, but she was thankful that he respected her privacy.

"Give me a call when you get this, I just want to know how you're doing. Gobal Justice wants to do rehab tests when you request your return. It's really silly, but I suppose it's regulations."

She didn't bother listening to the end of the message before she had pressed the direct-call button to Wade.

"Kim?!" He answered suddenly.

"Sorry Wade, I would explain to you everything now but I need you to get me a lift to Japan."

"Japan?" He asked, puzzled. He wasn't wearing his normal blue shirt but had pulled on heavy black gear. "Why?"

"I need to see Ron. Are you in mission clothes?" She looked at him. He rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yeah..." he responded, "I didn't think you were going to get back to me soon."

"Why?" She asked nervously, "what's going on?"

"Kim, Ron's not in Japan. He's in Middleton, near you."

"Wade, how do you know that?"

"The tracking chip. I know we talked about the ethics–"

"We need to get rid of it," Kim said, sternly. "It makes him too vulnerable. I trust your system, Wade, but I can't help but think if someone hacked it–"

"That's just it," Wade confessed. "Someone has."

Kim nearly dropped the Kimmunicator in shock, "WHAT?!"

"He was tracked and kidnapped from Yamanouchi. Yori contacted me."

"WHAT? NO!"

"He's currently being held hostage at Middleton High."

"BY WHOM?" Kim belted, although she regrettably knew the answer.

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Wade hung his head, "I was about to come and get you and go to him. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I could have prevented this! He has the right to that full privacy and independence."

"No Wade, this is _my_ fault," Kim said bluntly. "I know why Shego kidnapped him. And now she's waiting for me to come and get him because of it."

"I'll come with you."

"It's fine," she said sternly. "Thank you, but no. I am the reason this has happened. It's not him she's angry at. It's me, and rightfully so. I have to do this. _I_ have to fix this."

Wade looked at her uncertainly.

"I'll keep the Kimmunicator on now. I don't have to go back in the dark. Stay put, but I'll take you with me."

He nodded uncomfortably.

"I'll call back in ten. I'm going to need my battle suit."


End file.
